


At Tail's End

by antarshakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Community: blindfold_spn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, dis be some kinky shit yall, evil!Sam, samifer-ish trope, tail!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarshakes/pseuds/antarshakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean shouldn’t have touched the Beast’s tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Tail's End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blindfold_spn kinkmeme were anon asked for: Tail!kink. Penetration is a Bonus. And just make it NC:17. So I did.Why? I do not know. (originally posted 2009-8-28)

*******

Dean’s hands move over it reverently: fingers roaming feather light over the slick black skin. Dean licks his lips as he reaches the end: beautiful, spade-shaped and glinting metallic black.

“What are you doing?” A gruff voice asks.

Dean withdraws his hand as if burned. He’s not allowed to touch. He shouldn’t have.

“I asked what you were doing, Dean.” The Beast stands up from his cot, beautifully naked as he walks towards the corner where Dean has cowered away, the tail sweeping behind him.  Left, right, left, right.

 _He’s not mad._ Dean repeats.  _He’s not mad_.   
He watches the sway of the Beast’s extension: it’s in a playful mood. Good.

The Beast grabs Dean by his neck, lifting him up to his legs. “Were you playing with my tail Dean?”  
Dean whimpers as he lowers his gaze, trying to find assurance in the sweep of Its tail.

“I don’t mind playing.” The color of the Beast’s eyes take on the same shine as Its tail and Dean knows what’s coming next.  
  
“In fact, we’re going to play right now.”  
The hand around Dean’s neck tightens before he’s being turned around: not so gently slammed in to the wall.  
The Beast lifts Dean’s arms high above his head, easily trapping his wrists with one hand. He can hear the whooshing sound of the tail’s sweep picking up speed.  _It’s excited_.  
There’s a gentle hand prodding between his cheeks and his legs spread on their own accord.

“Still want to play Dean?” The Beast chuckles lowly in his ear.

Dean swallows audibly as the Beast pushes inside him with ease: his own doings from a couple of hours ago. The Beast thrusts in to him experimentally a few times and Dean moans accordingly.

“We haven’t started yet.” The Beast rumbles in his ear again and Dean feels himself shiver. The Beast sucks on his earlobe as his fingers push against Dean’s swollen hole, slipping along inside of him: stuffing him fuller than he’s ever been before.

“I think you’re ready to play.” The Beast continues, biting hard on his earlobe, continuing scraping his teeth along Dean’s neck, biting at the top knob of his spine.  
The Beast’s hand comes to curl around Dean’s cock as he pistons his hips, driving deeper into him. The movement still s again as his cock is firmly held at the base.  _No time for release yet._

He feels another prodding at his now oversensitive hole and he’s confused. The Beast is still keeping him trapped against the wall with his hand, his other hand is holding Dean’s cock and he doesn’t understand how ---

Dean feels the tail pushing along with the hard cock inside of him, stretching his walls in ways he’s never been stretched before. The tails end, sleek and soft to the touch enters him first and Dean can feel it pulse deep inside him. The Beast seems to have less control over his tail though. It urges Its way deeper inside Dean, drawing intense, deep moans that just won’t stop.

The Beast is grunting and panting, his forehead resting against Dean’s neck.  _He can’t control this.  
_ The tail pushes itself deeper inside Dean, deeper than the Beast’s cock, caressing Dean’s walls diligently.

Dean’s hole stretches eagerly when the Beast slides out along with the tail, and drives right back in. When the tail’s end hits that spot inside Dean, it stays there, keeping a steady pressure on it as the Beast drives in to him.   
The Beast is close. Dean notices it in the way the hand loosens around his cock, making a tight fist instead to drive Dean through it as he fucks in to him faster.

Their moans mingle and mix as the tail’s end unfolds to Its spade form inside Dean, stretching his walls in the width and making him want to spread his legs wider like the whore he is.

“You like this game, Dean?” The Beast pants in to his sweaty neck.

His hips snap faster in to Dean, the tail pulsing like heated iron inside him as the Beast comes, spilling inside him as his tail makes frenzied movements against Dean’s prostate.  
  
Dean pinches his eyes closed to the point of hurting as the Beast pumps his cock faster, abusing his prostate to a point of incoherency. A litany of “Sammy.” spills from his lips as the Beast rips the orgasm from somewhere deep inside of him.

The Beast is plastered to his back as they both try to find their breath. It had never been like this before. The Beast is still holding him, fingers idly tapping on his skin. For a moment Dean can remember what it was like _before_. What is was when there was still a Sammy. His Sammy.

The Beast pulls out of him, making both of them hiss. Dean waits for the Beast to completely remove himself, but it doesn’t happen. He can feel Its tails pulsing deep inside of him along with the Beast’s heartbeat. It lulls him in to a deceptive feel of contentment and Dean doesn’t know how to deal with it.

The Beast keeps his arms around Dean’s waist as he guides them towards his bed. He lays Dean down with a surprising gentleness and curls himself around him in such way to accommodate Its own tail.

The steady throbbing inside Dean seems to be a lullaby to them both as their breathing becomes slower and steadier.

“Don’t get used to this.” The Beast rumbles, but Dean doesn’t care. He can’t seem to care in the mindset he’s in right now and for the first time, he doesn’t just sleep, he rests.

***  
  
End

**Author's Note:**

> as always: I'm also on [Tumblr](http://antarshakes.tumblr.com/) squeeing about Stucky, Sterek or Wincest ;) Come say hi!


End file.
